


Teenage

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jjparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Yugyeom during his teenage years...





	Teenage

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what am I writing but hope you guys like it ;u;

“Yo! Yugie! Want to go out and play?” Yugyeom’s classmate approached the 13 years old boy when he was about to leave the school

“Nope, I’ll go straight home, my dad wants a family dinner since appa just came back from business trip” Yugyeom said before checking on his phone noticed his dad spamming his katalk with ‘what do you want for dinner?’ ‘Gyeommie?’ ‘I know you are done with class’ ‘Faster your appa is coming home in few hours time’ ‘Gyeom?’ ‘Shall we go out? But it will be tiring for him…’ ‘Hey yug’ ‘ya faster reply if you still want the latest video game you talk to me about’ ‘Oh God you are indeed son of Im Jaebum, it takes you years to reply a simple message’ Yugyeom nearly laughed but what his friend said distracted him

“You are really no fun, isn’t our age is the right time to go out with friends? Your parents are so boring, who in the world still having family dinner these days” Yugyeom frowned at the word boring, he didn’t like it when someone mocked his parents

“My parents are not boring, we do a lot of fun things together” Yugyeom defended

“As a family? That’s what we called boring” Yugyeom’s friend rolled his eyes “Come on, let’s just go out, let’s play soccer together” Yugyeom really didn’t want to miss out the usual family dinner but when he heard the way his friends mocked his parents, the teenager couldn’t help but say yes ‘I’m going to prove them my parents are not as what they think’ Yugyeom frowned before he jogged to catch his friends

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Something happened” Jinyoung said, occasionally biting his lips in worried

“He’s out there making friends, you should be proud not to be over worried like this” Jaebum chuckled, the man stopped typing his work for a moment watching his spouse keep walking around the living room “Sit down and relax, it’s about the time our son spread his wings”

“No… not yet… my baby… what if, oh my God Jaebum!” Jinyoung stopped walking and stared at Jaebum with widened eyes “What if… he is into drugs?”

“I believe our son won’t do something stupid like that” Jaebum put away his laptop for a moment, it seemed like Jinyoung needed more attention than his son did at that moment

“No no, what if he gets bullied at school by his senior? Or what if –“

“Come here baby” Jaebum patted his thigh, he spoke gently knew how stressed the younger was at that time, Jinyoung sighed before he walked closer and sat on Jaebum’s lap “You trust our son right?” Jaebum asked, hand holding Jinyoung’s hand caressing it softly

“But –“ Jinyoung closed his eyes when Jaebum stared at him “Okay okay, I just miss my baby… it’s been years…” Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder inhaling the warm scent of his husband

“It’s only been few days baby” Jaebum chuckled when Jinyoung hit him

“But it feels like it’s been years… I miss that brat, it’s so lonely these days, maybe I should go back to my busy life and start to work more” Jinyoung closed his eyes couldn’t help but imagining the fun life he had before when Yugyeom accompanied him everytime Jaebum was busy with work

“I have better way to make you less lonely” Jaebum grinned, Jinyoung lifted his head from Jaebum’s shoulder and stared at his husband confusedly

“Let’s make Yugyeom’s siblings” Jaebum whispered sexily

“YA! I was being serious!” Jinyoung slapped Jaebum’s arm

“And I was being serious too! Since when did we decide to stop at Yugyeom, remember when he asked us to give him younger brother or sister? Let’s make it comes true now” Jaebum said before he leaned closer and captured Jinyoung’s lips

“But – uhm!” Jinyoung tried to runaway from Jaebum’s trap but the older was stronger than him, they were both lost in their own world until they heard Jinyoung’s phone ringing with special tone “YUGYEOM!!” Jinyoung pushed away Jaebum and ran to get his phone, Jaebum stared at Jinyoung chuckling watching his spouse’s antics “Gyeommie? Baby? Are you ok?” Jaebum stopped smiling when he heard how panic Jinyoung’s tone was “Stay there, don’t go anywhere” Jinyoung said before he whispered few comforting words

“What happened?” Jaebum stood up approaching the younger who ran to Yugyeom’s room brought their son’s jacket

“I can’t explain now, let’s just go now” Jinyoung ran outside followed by Jaebum

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung breathed in relief when he spotted his one and only son sitting on the bench at the park nearby his school, he ran to the teenager and hugged him

“Dad…” Yugyeom whispered tiredly

“Are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?” Jinyoung said after he let go Yugyeom, he stepped back and examining his son from head to toe

“I’m ok now, thank you for fetching me” Yugyeom said when his appa stepped closer and stood next to his dad

“What happened?” Jaebum frowned noticed Yugyeom’s scrapped knees and few blue black on the younger’s hand, Yugyeom gulped at the sight of his appa, he stared at Jinyoung asking for help

“Put this on Gyeommie, have you eaten? Let’s go home and treat your wounds ok? What happened doesn’t matter, let’s just go home” Jinyoung put on Yugyeom’s jacket and brought his son’s hand with his trembling hand

“I’m sorry dad, appa” Yugyeom whispered, his body trembling a little bit while trying to hold his tears

“It’s ok baby, you are ok now, you are ok” Jinyoung hugged the teenager again let Yugyeom cried on his embrace

 

 

 

 

 

“So you hit him?” Jaebum asked, glancing at Yugyeom who was resting his head on Jinyoung’s thigh at the passenger seats on the way back to their home with Jaebum driving in front

“It wasn’t my fault, I’m trying to defend a friend from getting bullied” Yugyeom pouted

“Classic story” Jaebum rolled his eyes and Jinyoung hit his shoulder from behind asking his husband to be quiet

“I’m glad you are trying to defend your friend but you know it’s not the correct way right?” Jinyoung said while caressing Yugyeom’s hair

“I know, I’m sorry” Yugyeom closed his eyes feeling comfortable on his dad’s lap “I’m sorry too for missing out family dinner this week”

“It’s fine, you are making friends outside and we are proud of you” Jinyoung could feel Jaebum rolled his eyes again but smiling watching his little family

“But I’m not proud of myself, I chose wrong friends you must be disappointed with me”

“There are two ways how people become better in the future and one of it is to learn through mistake, you are still young Gyeom, be brave and don’t scared of making mistakes, your appa there didn’t born like that, he did a lot of idiot mistakes in the past and that’s how he grows” Jinyoung looked at Jaebum suddenly thinking of their teenage years

“I want to know the idiot stories!” Yugyeom said excitedly

“Ya!” Jaebum shouted from front but laughed along with his family

“I love you dad, appa, thanks for being my parents” Yugyeom sighed contently before he closed his eyes again, feeling sleepier after a rough day

_We love you too Yugyeom, thanks for being in our life and complete the one missing puzzle of our life…_

“What are you trying to do?” Jinyoung asked that night when Jaebum trapped him on the bed

“What else? Of course making Yugyeom’s siblings” Jaebum smirked

“But Yugyeom said he won’t miss family dinner anymore” Jinyoung frowned

“Uh-huh but baby, you know how teenagers like to lie?” Jaebum said before he captured Jinyoung’s lips with his

“Appa dad!” Yugyeom suddenly knocked on the door, Jinyoung pushed away Jaebum’s body immediately “Can I sleep with you two tonight? I feel a bit lonely” Yugyeom said when Jinyoung asked him to go in

“But sibl-“

“Of course come here you giant baby!” Jinyoung laughed when Yugyeom jumped to their bed like a big puppy

“Ouch! How old do you think you are Im Yugyeom?!” Jaebum moved a little bit when Yugyeom squeezed in between his parents

“No matter how old I am, I’m still your baby right dad?” Yugyeom said before he clinged to Jinyoung

“Appa was about to make real ba – OUCH oh God why my family is so violent” Jaebum said rubbing his arm in pain after Jinyoung pinched him

“Appa” Yugyeom said when Jaebum was about to close his eyes

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t want siblings anymore I want to be the only baby in this house” Jaebum turned to look at Yugyeom and saw how serious his son was, Jaebum sighed before he turned around

“Yeah yeah I won’t make baby inside your dad, don’t worry”

“IM JAEBUM!”


End file.
